


Stormy Love

by DarklyAngel



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grim Tales From Down Below, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, The comic showed it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyAngel/pseuds/DarklyAngel
Summary: Vacation time in the mortal realm for the grim family siblings. Where Jr has started to develop feeling for Minnie that matches her's towards him and he tries to figure out how he wants to tell her during their trip.Jr. in his human form in this because their in the mortal realm and a skeleton teen walking around isn't widely accepted, just as Minnie is also back to looking her human way because a zombie teen isn't normal,also their vacationing in the Mortal Realm for the summer and Jr. is 15 an Minnie is14.





	Stormy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Update 10/04/2019: I am completely over hauling this fanfic. I am literally tearing it to shreds and rewriting it from it core ideal. I hate the shrivel of a barely paragraph I gave this to start with,and it had nothing to it. So I'm giving it actual story now. If you originally liked it before this,I honestly don't know why,but enjoy this rewrite! 
> 
> Update 10/08/2019: I have FINALLY finished rewriting the first chapter to this. Took me literally 6 months,I know I did a update to it a few days ago saying I planned to rewrite it but I had already long since decided to rewrite it,but I honestly hope you guys like the rewrite,I honestly fought so much writers blocks to get this done as well as put other stories I was working on the back burner, and I also proof read,for once, multiple times in hopes it was correct and good so enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally I posted this on FanFiction and I'm gonna update it there as well because it got a lot of wants to be continued and I'll feel bad to not let the people still there to not get the rest.

Our parents called us into their conference room one afternoon. It wasn't uncommon for this to be the place for them to call us to meet them at since it was easier then finding us around. 

 

 

When I walked in mom was sitting at the head of the table with dad standing close by in his normal looming preference,Minnie had already beat me here as she was sitting in a chair beside mom. 

Mom barely waited for me to take the seat across from Minnie before she started talking in her typical straight forward fashion.

“Your father and I are going to the mortal realm for a short while for business. Like normal your to remain here at the castle and behave. I’ve left Pain in charge of you two and the castle as usual.” ,mom wore a bored expression.

My eye sockets widen a bit in surprise as my one eye shone with interest,”The mortal realm? You mean the one you're from?”

“Which other one did you expect Junior? There is only one.”,mom propped her elbow on the arm of her chair as she brought a hand up to rest her head on to match how much effort she put into this conversation. 

“Well you guys don’t normally go there for business.”

“True but this business deal requires us to go there,specifically along the coast. We’ll be in a rental along the beach. Now anymore stupid questions?”

Minnie had sat mostly silent during this, being more a listener then a speaker during theses family type meetings. But I noticed she seemed to keep her one eye cast down appearing more distracted then normal.

Mom’s pricing red eyes glanced between me and Minnie before closing briefly as she sat up and pushed her seat away from the table,”Well if that is all children then me and your father will be leaving tomorrow morning. See you later at dinner.”

And with that she left the room in a sweeping motion as normal with dad following shortly behind feeling nothing else to add. 

Minnie slowly stood up and started to follow out,her head ducked low.

Wondering what’s up I decided to follow after her,”Yo! Minnie wait up!”

I caught her just outside the door,” What is it dear brother? Is there something thy was wishing to talk to me about?”

“You just seem a bit distracted I noticed. Something up?”

Minnie glanced away and looked out towards one of the giant windows lining the hall,”It is nothing dear brother should worry thyself with.”

“Well it’s clearly distracting you enough even someone like me noticed,so what's up? You know you can tell me right?”,I stuffed my hands into my hoodie pockets.

She looked glanced back at me and then back out the window,appearing to be thinking it over,”Well...It is just dear brother that we haven't gotten to spend much time with mother nor father these past few months,I was hoping that maybe they would be willing to entertain the thought of a family vacation together. But after this family meeting we were sadly informed they will be parting from our home and presence once again for a lengthy period of time..”

‘So Minnie just wanting to have family time? If she brought it up mom would've probably been cool with it,at least dad would've mention some time for it since he was more into spending time with us then mom. Wait,their going to the mortal realm! THAT WOULD THE PERFECT PLACE FOR A FAMILY VACATION!’

Trapped in my own thoughts I didn’t realize Minnie was staring at me as I stood there smiling like a giant idiot.

“Um,dear brother what has bestowed thy with such a sudden expression for happiness?” 

“Oh sorry! But I have an idea on how to get you that family time!”,with that I took off running down the hall the opposite way we was originally heading. 

Confused by my sudden taking off Minnie called down after me,”Where are thy going so suddenly??”

“You’ll see!”,I shouted back as I rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

 

 

 

 

After running for a solid 10 mins not finding mom,or even dad I stopped for a second to catch air in my non existing lungs,’Shit! I don’t where mom and dad went too,I hope they didn’t go to some other meeting…’

Deciding to walk since running wasn’t getting me anywhere I stuffed my hands back into my pockets as I ran through my head all possible ways to bring up this ideal to mom and dad when I eventually found them,not paying much mind I nearly missed Pain greeting me as we walked past each other .

“Afternoon young master.”

“Uh huh..WAIT! Pain!”,I suddenly stopped and turned to face the head guard of the castle.

“Yes young master? Is everything alright?”,he stopped and stood a bit more at attention.

”Yeah everything fine,but I do wanna ask if you happen to know where mom and dad are,I gotta ask them something I forgot to earlier during the family meeting.”

“Ah,you wish to know where your parents location is? I do believe they are in the second living room discussing their trip plans for tomorrow.”

I broke into an eager smile,”Second living room? The one with dad’s favorite chair?”

“I do believe so. Yes.”

“AWESOME! Thanks Pain!”with this I waved bye and took off running towards the end of the hall that held the stairs leading down taking two at a time.

 

 

Running full force into the living room I tripped on edge of the rug and took the full force of my speed going down and my head popping off and rolling a good few feet away,”Shit..”

“Watch your language boy.”,dad responded from behind a newspaper barely even glancing up,sitting in his most preferred chair in the entire castle.

“And why your at it stop running inside,I won’t tell you again.”,mom sat on the couch with a few files in her hands and a folder next to her,she also barely spared my entrance a glance. 

“Sorry..”,my body slowly picked itself up and walked over to my head and picked it up and popped my skull back into place on my spine.

“Where you needing something?”,mom spoke as her eyes kept scanning the files she was reading.

“Umm,well I wanted to ask a favor actually.”

This drew dad’s attention enough he looked up over the top of his paper at me,”What do you need boy? Don’t tell me you broke your phone again,they ain't cheap ya know.”

“If you broke your phone again you're just going to half to wait for us to return for another one then.”,mom chimed in,her eyes never pausing on whatever she was looking at.

“No,my phone still fine,but um actually..I wanted to ask if me and Minnie could possible join you guys on your trip to the mortal realm? It just,Minnie been really bummed out over us not hanging out as a family and you guys leaving again really made her sad so I was just wondering if we could join..?”

“We told you children this is a business trip,not a pleasure trip.”

“Mandy c’mon on now,they just want to join us. The rental is half the size of our home,I’m sure there will be enough room for them to just hang out in,and we won’t be busy the whole time. I’m sure we could squeeze a family vacation there. They were nearly toddlers still the last time we took them anywhere.”,dad had set his paper down in his lap.

Dad had always been more into family events then mom was.

Mom’s pricing red eyes slide up from her papers like snake eyes and stared daggers at both me and dad as she gently set the papers down next to her,”Alright they can join us.”,she stood up,hands on hips as she started to radiate a frightful aura only possible by the bitch of hell herself and she stared deeper at us as if reaching to our souls to be heard clearly what she said next,”But there will be rules and if another Halloween town event happens I will shut it immediately as I see fit. Understood?” 

An audio gulp could be heard from both me and dad from the dark waves we felt from her. We nodded in unison. 

“Good. That settled then fine you two can come.”,she sat back down, crossing her legs as she picked up the files from earlier,” I’m sure you’ll see to telling you sister yourself then.”

“Awesome,thanks!”,I started to take off at a run but came to a nearly neck break stop before I even left the room as mom’s earlier warning came to mind and I looked back to see mom’s red sideways glare at me,I gulped and gave a nervous laugh as I rubbed the back of my head as I walked out of the room backwards.

 

 

 

 

Once back at the stairs leading up I took them two at a time and once at the top I took off at a full spirit at the time to find Minnie.

Which didn’t take long as I rounded the corner and collide hard with a soft body not prepared to be freight train ran into by someone. Not prepared to stop so sudden I tripped over my own feet for the second time today and landed hard on top of Minnie.

 

 

The fall landed me face first into something very warm and soft,with a very steady soft thumping beat. Finding comfort in the soft thumping, I let my eyes remain closed as I zoned out to the steady beat. 

 

 

“Is thy alright dear brother? You seem to not have moved thy spot upon me for some time now.”

Minnie’s voice shot ice through my non-existing veins as my one eye nearly bugged out from my skull as I quickly shot up on my hands and knees,realizing the position I had put us in.

“S-shit! Sorry Minnie! I-uh..-”,my words fall short as we fall into awkward silence as I moved to a sitting position on the floor in front of Minnie as she moved from laying on her back to her knees.

“Why I must admit I found nothing wrong in thy position dear brother had put us in I was much more worry you was okay. Is thy okay?”

“Yeah,you know I’m fine! I can put myself back together no problem! But are you alright? I ran into you pretty hard.”

A small smile spread across Minnie’s face along with a small bit of blush as she turned her face away a bit from me,”Brothers words touch my heart so to know thy is worried about the safety me. But yes,I am unscathed.”

 “Good,”,I got to my feet and offered my hands out to Minnie to help her up,she took them and I pulled her up with easy.”I hate to have hurt you especially with the new I have to tell you!”

“Oh,brother has something he wishes to tell thou sister?”,her face brightened up some with interest.    

“So I talked to mom and dad about how you wanted more family time and I was able to convince them to let us go with them to the mortal realm as a family vacation! How awesome is that?!”

“Brother was able to convince our mother of a family vacation so easily?”

“Well dad helped some with the convincing,you know he always been more down for family stuff.” ,I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

Minnie face broke into a smile as she rushed forward and hugged me,I stepped back a bit not prepared for the hug,but was able to keep us from falling over as I wrapped my arms around her in a simple hug.

“Many thanks dear brother! Thy as made me the happiest girl in all our realm!”,Minnie hugged closer to me.

“It was seriously nothing Minnie,I just didn’t like you looking so sad. Plus a vacation to the mortal realm  is a total win as well!”   

“Oh! Mother said they leave tomorrow! I must hurry and pack so such a trip then!”,she pulled away from me,”Farewell for now dearest brother.”,she spun around quickly and took off towards her room.

 

Oh right,mom said they do leave tomorrow. Probable should pack too. 

Happy I could make Minnie happy and also getting a vacation out of it I tucked my hands back in my hoodie as I started my own way back to my room.

 

 

\---

 

 

A few hours later I found myself in my bedroom,struggling with pulling the zipper on my duffel bag shut.

‘Jezz I didn’t pack that much!’

_ “You also packed mostly hoodies” _ ,the voice of the Nergaling attached to the gray eye Minnie had given me resonated inside my head.

A tentacle appeared from the hood of my hoodie and warped it way down from my arm and transformed my hand into its demon form and tempted to help me pull the zipper close.

_ “Jesus dude,why you pack so many?! It is not like you wear anything more then the one we transformed!” _ ,even with the extra strength now providing aid we still couldn’t get my duffel zipped unless we wanted to risk breaking it.

_ “I still like them,and we could easily change them as well you know.” _

_ “True but you seem content just wearing that one.” _

It was true I had taken to liking my new look we made a while ago out my normal black pants and hoodie,I originally just stuck to basic black jeans and a hoodie but the Nergaling had a fondness for green that I didn’t really mind,made for a really cool accent color in my look. 

We had added green lines on my jeans and added green skulls on the shoulders of my shelves as well adding zippers near the cuffs. As well as turning the drawstrings green and adding green lines along the edge of my hood to match the lines on my jeans,also added a new twist to my originally plain black sneakers in making the front look like half glowing skulls,we even added an interesting green line to my signature fingerless gloves to match the rest of the look. 

I was really happy with the style improvement,though no one really made much of a comment on it. Minnie found it impressive me and the Nergaling made a bigger improvement on our skills but was otherwise passive about the new look. Though I can’t really hold my new look up to her’s being a completely new body.

 

_ “-we just pack the essentials,plus didn’t the bitch say we be at a beach?”  _

_ “Huh? So what did you say?” _

A new tentacle with an eye crept out of my hood to give me a pretty annoyed look at me, _ ”I was saying we just ditch the extra hoodies and just pack the essentials,your bitch of a mom said we were gonna be at the beach so it's gonna be hot anyway.” _

_ “That was before they added us to the plan though maybe they plan to change it.” _

The tentacle gave the most unamused face possible for a tentacle with just an eye, _ ”You really think the bitch would give up a beach house just cause you guys are coming? I wouldn’t,She might be crazy but not stupid.”  _

If it was possible for skeleton to pale I was attempting to do so.

 “ _ What you don’t like water? Can’t swim?” _

_ “No,I can swim,I just don’t prefer swimming being a skeleton ya know?” _

_ “Why? Wouldn’t water just pass through you?” _

_ “That the part I don’t like about it,water can’t really get warm when you have no body heat to get use to it. Also I don’t really have any way to keep water from getting into my mouth.” _

_ “Seriously dude skeletons are weird to me,how do you even eat? I keep waiting for food to just drop from your mouth into your rib cage every time you eat!” _

_ “I don’t know,it kinda just disappears? You know I technically have a flesh body,I just assume that where it goes,I’ve seen dad take on a whole buffet,it had to go somewhere. Never fully given it thought since it just happens though.” _

_ “Where is the flesh body anyway? I remember it from Halloween town,but you don’t seem to ever change into it.” _

_ “Cause I’m suppose to be a skeleton? It kinda just exist I guess,also seems kinda pointless to be fleshy when I don’t really have to be here.” _

_ “Alright fine,a conversation we’ll have another day,but seriously back to the packing now,I don’t care how much you like your hoodies,I’m allowing 2 and the rest we’re booting from the bag.” _

_ “Seriously dude?” _

_ “Hey,I gotta share this body with ya now,I refuse to let you trap us in heat stroke for a whole vacation!” _

_ “Ugh fine! Let’s compromise on it then.”  _

 

 

\---

 

 

It was dinner time by the time me and the Nergaling had finished debating on what we were taking on the trip. With a bit of arguing and compromising we had settled on a decent amount of clothes that we both could agree on and could also easily fit into the duffel bag with it still able to close. 

I had already made it to the dining hall,and sat down at one end of the main long table that was set up for dinner when mom came sweeping into the room with Minnie following in stride with her. Minnie took the seat beside me as mom took the head of the table again and sat down just as dad entered from the door leading from the kitchen and came along mom’s chair an placed a filled wine glass in mom’s already awaiting hand.  

Dad sat down across from me with his own wine glass as Charles our chef came in with a large platter raised above his head,and he came to set it down in the center of the side of the table we all sat around.

“I present to you all demon hog oven cooked with steamed fresh vegetables. And delightful sides of sliced potatoes and scream corn cobs.” 

Mom barely paid attention as she waved Charles off as she waited for dad to start to dish out servings of everything.

 

I let a bit of an annoyed sigh when dad handed me my plate loaded with veggies.

“Dad,I really don’t like veggies.”

“I know,that's why I gave you extra.”

“Just let him eat what he wants,if he doesn’t want to eat veggies don’t force him.”,mom cut in as she also received her plate topped with veggies as well,upon noticing she cut dad a deadly glance,”What the hell is covering half my plate right now Grim?”

“You both need to eat your veggies. You eat junk food all day,you need to balance it with something healthy. Think of the example your setting for the kids,Mandy.”

The amount of deadly energy radiating off mom was enough for dad to shrink back a bit in his chair,but he still stood firm on his stand.

Letting out annoyed groan mom broke her stare on dad and shot her eyes towards me,”Just eat your damn veggies Junior.”,she turned her plate so the veggies faced away from her as she proceed to cut into her slice of hog with borderline violence.

I glanced over at Minnie that had remained silent on the whole ordeal,she seemed content with her plate,which was not loaded down with veggies but she ate at them with ease,clearly only me and mom shared a dislike in vegetables.

 

 

Dad broke into his normal asking of what me and Minnie had done throughout the day. Minnie broke into a long drawn out conversation with him about a series of books they both apparently read recently. 

With dad only getting on me a few times about pushing my veggies around my plate,why mom had some point had summoned a servant to bring her a file she was working on. Dad cleared his throat towards mom when he took notice of her abandoning most of her meal for work.

“Mandy.”

“What is it Grim?”,her eyes flicked up towards him briefly. 

“If the kids aren’t allowed their phones at dinner then your not allowed your work. Why are you so engrossed in this business anyway?”

“Something not making sense to me,and I refuse for someone to be trying to fuck me over.” 

“You can breathe fire at them when we get there,it family dinner time now though.”

Mom sent dad a sharp glance before dropping the file on the table and leaned back in her seat with her glass of wine,”Fine.”,she looked over at Minnie,”How are those clothes I sent for you fitting,Minnie?”  

“I find their fit quite fine mother,though do you feel such clothing should be fine for me to acquire at such age?”

“We going to be along a beach,You’ll be fine.”,mom waved her hand dismissively.

“Speaking about the trip,we need to talk about how you both look.”,dad set his fork down.

“What you mean dad?”,I looked between mom and dad questioning.

“Where we’re going you can’t just run around being all skeleton on display boy,and Minnie can’t walk around being a rag doll.”

Minnie glanced down a bit at the mention of her recent change. Mom quirked an eyebrow noticing this.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you live in the mortal world for years as a skeleton?”

“That was years ago boy,also it was in Endsville the town itself was creepy,we’re were going it’s not like that.Thank god,”,dad mumbled the last bit as reached for his glass of wine.

“So what are we supposed to do? Just stay inside the whole time?! Yeah,sounds great!”,I leaned back in my seat annoyed and crossed me arms.

“Your not going to be trapped inside all day. You’re going to be in your human form,and with Minnie we already had a plan for her.”,mom set her glass down and was looking at both me and Minnie.

Minnie picked up her head and looked at mom,”What do you mean mother?”

“You’ll see tomorrow morning before we leave for our trip.”

Minnie looked over at me as if I had any clue to this,but I simply gave her a shrug as I had no ideal. In the meantime servants had cleared the table without much notice.

Mom stood with a dramatic sigh,”Well if that’s all for tonight I’m going to take my leave now. Good night children.”,she gave a limp wave as she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

Dad made a sigh as he also stood,”I better also leave to stop your mother from raiding the sweet pantry past what anyone should eat. Night kids.”,he soon disappeared behind the swinging door leading to the kitchen.

 

 

Once we were both alone Minnie turned towards me,”Would you dear brother care to spend a bit of time with your sweet sister playing a game?”

“Uh,sure. What you have in mind? And please don’t say more twister!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review please : )


End file.
